1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles of the straight axle type and more particularly to a steerable wheel stabilizer for such vehicles.
Motor vehicles, such as trucks, having a one-piece axle mounting a pair of steerable wheels at opposite ends of the axle are steered by suitable steering gear linkage. The steerable wheels are prone to misalignment by failure or movement of their preferred steering adjustment and by wear of their mounting and steering components and due to road shocks which results in uneven tire wear. Periodical adjustment of the steerable wheels must be made which is a prime expense in mechanical maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,991 discloses a vehicle steering control in a precompressed spring assembly connected at one end with the brake drum backing plate forwardly and rearwardly of the turning axis of the respective steerable wheel which requires a modification of the existing vehicle in order to attach the spring assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,885 discloses steering stabilizers which are generally clamped to the pitman rods, tie rods and/or intermediate portions of vehicle cross members in which the vehicle cross members must be modified for attaching portions of the stabilizing apparatus. Neither of these patents are readily adaptable for use on vehicles, such as trucks having a single front axle and overlying leaf spring.
This invention, on the other hand, may be readily connected with such a straight axle vehicle without any modification, such as drilling holes or welding any of the stabilizing components to the vehicle support structure or steering components.